To Hate or to Love: Revised and Reposted
by ily SAKU
Summary: She felt more tears reach her face and finally released her will to keep them away. She now sat there, holding onto her knees sobbing. But they were nobodies. They couldn't cry. They had no emotions. Yet she was hurt. R&R RoxXNami some AXR


Silent. That's how the halls of Castle Oblivion were currently. Not a sound; and fifteen year old Namine liked it that way. Combing her pale blonde hair out of her face, the girl sighed heavily before continuing down the hallway. In the process of finding, or attempting to find Xemnas' room. Which, so far was proving to be a difficult task. Hearing what sounded like a groan, Namine was phased out of her thoughts turning towards the room where the disturbance had come from. She saw a door, but not just any door. The door had a large XII carved into the wood. She knew that number all too well. It was of course, Roxas' room.

Without thinking, the blonde teenager stepped forwards and knocked on it. She heard the rustle of clothing, and movement. Along with a faint 'Oh shit.' Which she could tell was Roxas speaking.

'What the heck?' Namine wondered to herself right as the door opened. Standing there, was Roxas. Shirtless and in a pair of jeans. The small girl felt her face turn red. She hadn't seemed to notice the suspicousness of the situation.

"N-Namine?" Roxas questioned, sounding dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?" He then choked out.

Namine stared at him, afterwards opening her lips to begin speaking. "Well...errr...Xemnas asked me if I wanted to join. And I said yes. Mainly because I wanted to see you." Namine stated sweetly as she eyed Roxas. "And...if you ask me it's not as bad as you always said." She then added matter-of-factly.

Roxas could be seen glancing over his shoulder, before he looked back to Namine. "Oi, Nami can we talk later?" The blonde male then questioned.

Namine looked lost, but nonetheless nodded. "Yeah sure. But could you direct me towards Xemnas' room?"

Roxas stepped out a little ways, shutting the door somewhat but still keeping it cracked with the help of his foot. He winced, seeing as the doors were heavy. "Well, to get to Xemnas' room you go down this hall turn left and continue down that hallway and there you are. You can't miss it...Xemnas is...flashy you could say." The keyblader stated. He then moved to go back into his room when Namine hugged him.

"Thank you Roxas!" She small girl exclaimed. She then wrinkled her nose as she stepped away. "You need to shower." Was her final statement before she made a calm escape from the hallway. Roxas rolled his eyes, before entering the room once more.

Hearing the door shut, Namine glanced back at it hearing muttering before continuing on her way towards Xemnas' room. Then remembering that she was running late, she swiveled around on her heel and jogged down the hallway. Turning, she then stopped short. Roxas had been right. Xemnas was...flashy. Flashy as in, having a big neon sign that said 'Superior' outside his door.

"Holy pasta and meat sauce!" She said, afterwards warily knocking on the door. There was a lengthy pause of nothing but silence; yet if Namine leaned closer to the door she may have heard whispering. Anyways; there was a lengthy pause of nothing but silence until the door was thrown open. Standing there; was an elf of a man with blue hair and pointy ears. He seemingly wasn't all too happy about where he was, and Namine could agree with him there. No one; not even Namine who barely knew him favored Xemnas.

Plastering a smile on her face; Namine eyed the man. "I'm here to see Xemnas." She announced. The man made no indication to move and let her in; that was until Xemnas kindly called enter. Passing by the man and somewhat brushing against his shoulder Namine shivered. He gave her the creeps. Arriving in the main part of Xemnas' room which was rather large compared to hers Namine stopped in front of the glistening wooden desk occupied by a greasy old man. Gathering up her courage; Namine took a deep breathe and then spoke.

"You wanted to see me?" She questioned softly and sheepishly at the same time. There was a bit of silence before Xemnas nodded with a quick grunt. He then spoke up.

"I understand your powers and was wondering if you've mastered them yet Namine? Because; you truly have great potential as a nobody." The tone of Xemnas' voice was sour as Namine could tell. So this was just another power thing for him. He only wanted Namine in the organization so they became unbeatable. 'Oh well; I joined to see Roxas. And that's what I intend on doing.' Namine thought to herself as she made the attempt to come up with an accurate answer. Truthfully, she knew of her powers but had NO idea how they worked.

"N-no S-Sir not really." She finally answered. "Why?" Another pause insured and Xemnas once more spoke.

"Just wondering. That's all. Apparently your unfit for a mission eh? Well...we'll have to have someone train you." The malicious smile remained on Xemnas' face; and Namine stared at him shell shocked. That was, until she escaped from his wrath.

"I was wondering...if uh...Roxas could train me. Uh...Superior Sir?" Namine questioned poking her fingers together in an embarassed manor. The smile faded. Another pause. More speaking.

"Roxas..you know him?" Namine who had faded out of the conversation looked up.

"Nani?(1)" She questioned. She paused before realizing what he'd asked. "Roxas? Yeah I know him. A little too well...actually." She stated.

"Well then...I suppose I'll _speak_ to Roxas. You may go now dear; I'll keep in touch." Xemnas responded, folding his fingers together in a fan like pattern. He reminded Namine of the school principle which she had glimpsed briefly when searching Sora's memories. Bowing; Namine then wandered out into the brightly lit corridor a grin across her face. Obviously; she thought she had to tell Roxas. Meaning, back to his room. Biting her lip she tried to remember which direction she came from. After standing there for more than six minutes it hit her like a ton of bricks, or in this case her palm colliding with her forehead. On that note she then started down the hall.

After five or more seconds; the albino blonde skidded to a halt in front of the door that read XIII. She grinned, reaching up towards the door and knocking firmly. Hopefully loud enough for Roxas to hear over...WHATEVER he was doing. Namine's nose wrinkled as she heard the disturbing noises coming from his room. She, unable to piece two and two together with the events from earlier figured that he was watching a movie. A very disturbing movie. "Well...that's just Roxas for you." She grumbled to herself remaining in the same spot as before, attempting to come up with a plan of action. Another moan reached Namine's ears and she let her curiosity get the best of her. Meaning; she reached out and yanked the door open. She stared shocked at the sight before her. Roxas was on his bed; and two things were wrong A. He was naked and sweaty. And B. He wasn't alone. With him; was a red headed pyro known by the castle as Axel. Flurry of Dancing Flames.

She remained staring, having not been noticed by the other two. Her crystaline blue eyes watered as they were gradually filled with tears. Wait tears? She tentively reached up and brushed her now wet cheek before gasping. "What the hell!" She stated voice cracking in the middle but still loud enough for them to hear. Roxas looked over right as she said that; pushing Axel off. He stood and made his way across the room but the door was slammed in his face and he could hear footsteps on the other side. Roxas sighed, why did everything have to go wrong? As if to add to the torture; a pair of strong arms looped around his waist. Arms that could only belong to Axel. However Roxas only brushed him off again. "Leave me alone." He demanded as he grabbed his clothes and wrestled them on. Without another word; he exited the room to find a certain blonde.

Meanwhile; that certain blonde remained jogging down the hall as fast as her legs would take her. Upon arriving she slammed the door and flopped onto her bed. Not bothering to lock the door; because nobody would want to talk to her anyways. As she did so; she felt more tears reach her face and finally released her will to keep them away. She now sat there, holding onto her knees sobbing. But they were nobodies. They couldn't cry. They had no emotions. But if they didn't...what was this horrible pain in her chest? This empty feeling. It felt like a big chunk of her nonexistant heart was missing; because she was hurt so badly. Reaching to the side and picking up her pillow she cradled her face in it screaming occasionally. Eventually her sobs came in shorter gasps having lost air.

The door squeaked; indicating that it was opened. And Namine heard it open, yet didn't look up. It seemed that she knew who it was...

**I started writing this...thinking that I'd just keep it to myself. The re-made re-born version of To Hate or To Love. But...it's just so beautiful. Now; seeing as I already know the story line and a few of my old readers already know the story line they won't CRY as much as the first time they read this. However; for all my first time readers let it all out. **

**Ari: This chapter...moved really slowly. I need to get some action in soon. **

**Itachi: Foolish little writer. You lack hatred. **

**Ari: And you lack balls now shut up you son of a gun. **

**Itachi: -frowning face- Do you want me to get Deidara in here?**

**Ari: -not scared- Sure. Why can't we have a party? -rolls eyes-**

**Deidara: Yeah. Un. Itachi-san, Ari-chan and I are friends. Neh. So why would she be afraid of me? Un. **

**Itachi: I'm surrounded by idiots. **

**Tobi: DEIDARA-SENPAIIIII**

**Ari: Oh Jesus Christ.**

**Namine': Am I the only one; wondering why Ari-senpai has Naruto characters in her authors notes...instead of us?**

**Roxas: Not at all. I was wondering JUST THAT. **

**Ari: Nani? -looks at Namine' and Roxas- I am the writer of this fanfiction. What I say goes. Understand? If you pull a maneuver like this I will personally torture you in my next fanfiction.**

**Namine & Roxas scared Chibis: MEEEEPPPPPP**

**Tobi: I love torture. x3**

**Itachi: ...**

**Ari: Anyways everyone. Please Review. No flames. More to come later. OBVIOUSLY. And...I do not own Kingdom Hearts Characters. They are property of Monsieur Tetsuya Nomura. Nor' do I own Naruto characters. Besides Deidara. I've got a Deidara plushie. But I don't own Naruto characters. They are property of Monsieur Masashi Kishimoto. NOW Move your lazy asses and review already. -points to review button energetically- TOBI SING YOUR REVIEW SONG.**

**Tobi: Review. Review. Ari wants REVIEWS. Review review. Review today HEY! -starts cheesey dance number- **


End file.
